Life of a soldier
by Nipasu
Summary: A series of drabbles/short stories concerning my favorite pairings, : .
1. Horizon

* * *

AN: NARUSAKU is LOVE.

I don't own these guys.

* * *

The **strongest** individual she'd ever known.

He stood outside the hokage tower, leaning casually over the railing.

_Observing the world from his new office_, she guessed.

She'd never imagined someone could look so **brilliant**.

Broad shoulders seemed proud while gold hair danced in the early morning breeze.

Not since Sasuke's death had she felt such a surge of emotion.

Only this time, _it was a good thing_.

Naruto had known all along that she stood there.

Hesitant, but content to watch him in his glory.

He was her Hokage, her best friend, her lover.

_The reason she was alive today._

'Sakura-chan' He said, without turning.

She stepped forward, moving to stand by his side.

He looked down at her, his smile **brighter** than ever.

'They'd be proud.' He nearly whispered while glancing to the west, looking at his Konoha.

'They are proud.' She replied, placing her small hand over his own.

And they had to be, she told herself. Jiraiya, Sasuke, his parents. He'd made them all unbelievably proud, she was certain.

Blue eyes gleamed with delight.

'It was all worth it, then?' Sakura could here the raised eyebrow in his voice without looking up.

Silence envelopped them for a moment. She took the opportunity to watch the sun rise while she pondered his previous statement.

She then turned her body to embrass him. It was unexpected on her part, but she immediately felt his heart beat quicken at her touch. He wrapped his arms around her without hesitation.

The silence between them still remained and so, she stood on the tip of her toes and leaned to whisper in his ear.

'Most definitely, Hokage-sama.'

If possible, his smile grew more pronounced.


	2. Reasoning

* * *

AN: NARUSAKUSASU. Yeeeehaw

* * *

She envisioned them both standing there. One pure, _like an angel._

The other, tainted _like a demon_ from the deepest abyss.

She loved them both. Truly, she did.

But what if the two were ever to stand side by side again. As in their youth, as comrades. As **brothers**.

Faced with the inevitable decision to be made that would follow: Who would she chose?

The boy she'd blindly persude the better part her childhood. The one who'd broken her heart.

Or, the boy who'd saved her from herself.

These boys were men now.

And even though at the moment, she had them both. Such a thing could surely not last forever.

Then again, she was a kunoichi. Forever wasn't a part of her vocabulary. _Tomorrow barely was_.

Yet, the point to be made:

Naruto loved her, Sasuke wanted her and she needed them.

Naruto's soft kisses and loving words. Those words kept her alive.

Sasuke's dangerous hands and the look of passion that sometimes formed in his eyes. She worked hard to get that look to appear. It was always worth it.

Her soon to be **Hokage** and her **enemy**.

Even though, such a choice seemed simple when written so plainly, she thought to herself often: 'How could I ever chose?'

At least Sasuke knew about Naruto. The latter knew nothing of the former.

The knowledge would destroy him, Sakura was sure.

She hated herself for being able to cause him so much pain.

Yet in all honesty, how could he expect anything else from her?

Had Naruto really thought her strong enough to stay away?

Or was he just so sure that the opportunity would never present itself?

She didn't know.

She didn't want to know.

The thought of someday having to make a decision nearly brought her to tears.

'What a cruel world' were often her last thoughts of the day.


	3. I will follow you into the dark

* * *

AN: ITATAKA. Learn to love it.

Takara's POV.

* * *

Coming to a halt, I glanced towards the West. Wondering how long it would take Kakashi and Sakura to join Naruto and I. I was eager to speak with Sakura, to see if my assumptions about her and Sasuke were indeed correct. I imagined they were.

Suddenly an odd feeling came over me. Setting goose-bumps across my skin instantly. A stirring feeling began in the pit of my stomach and soon travelled up my spine. It was chakra I was sensing, powerful chakra, at that. Dread set in as I realised who the chakra belonged to.

**Uchiha Itachi**

I gasped, "Naruto!" and like a bat from hell, I was off. Hurrying to the clearing where Naruto was suppose to be awaiting my arrival.

The sun was high in the sky, casting great rays of light that broke through the dense treetops that I leapt across, creating a heavenly glow within the forest. It was amongst these trees that I contemplated if I was ready to face what was awaiting me in the clearing.

What if Naruto was hurt?

Even worse, what if he was already dead? What would I do then?

And the biggest question in my mind, if I had to fight Itachi, could I?

I knew the answer instantly, Yes. For Naruto, I would.

But all my fears were worthless. I soon realised that Itachi had already come and gone, already.

When I entered the clearing, Naruto stood in the center, a dazed look on his face, but from my minor medic training, I assessed that otherwise, he was perfectly fine.

_Why__?_

I was all too aware of Itachi's former presence in the clearing. I wasn't certain if his chakra was just more potent to me because I had been so attuned to it, or if his presence and consequently his strength, were just that noticeable.

I hoped the latter.

"What happened?" I was shocked to hear my voice so high pitch, so frightened.

Naruto kept his eyes cast downward, refusing to meet my frantic gaze.

"Takara-chan…" his voice was so soft, so deadly. I knew then that whatever would follow in that same soft tone was destined to be my demise.

_Naruto did not disappoint. _

"Do you love him?" My breath hiked. He was asking me if I loved Itachi.

_What had happened in this clearing?!_

His eyes then flicked up to meet mine. The blue orbs held a hidden pain. He was so horrible at hiding it that it nearly made me angry. I fleetingly wondered if my own eyes reflected the fear I felt.

"W-why?" I silently cursed at my inability to control my voice, for god sake, I'm Nagano Takara! One of the finest Kunoichi to ever come from Konohagakure no Sato, this behavior was unacceptable! But even against my will, I was breaking down.

I knew I had to hold it together a little longer, at very least.

Sadness overtook his eyes, I realized that he knew I did. He knew I was in love with Uchiha Itachi.

**Naruto knew my secret.**


	4. Ever the same

AN: Alright, so this I almost made into a full fledge story. But I just can't. You'd be waiting forever for updates on it, and I'm just not ready for that kind of commitment. Though, I love the concept of them and I will definitely be writting a TON of ItaTaka (which is an OC obv.). Through these short stories you'll learn a lot more about _Nagano Takara_. So yeah, just wait for it. She's amazing, believe me, :].

Fyi: This is from Takara's POV.

* * *

My feet barely grazed the earth beneath me as I ran. If I had not been in such a hurry, I'd probably have checked to see if the ground was really there, but because nearly all my chakra was pumping into my legs I knew it had to exist. Though, I could barely believe I was capable of moving so fast.

Then again, if the one you love is moments away from death, how could you go about it any other way?

We were close now. The other member of my team, was still keeping a decent pace, only forty metres or so behind me. But we weren't moving fast enough. _He_ was hurt. _He_ was letting Sasuke win. What a selfish _bastard_.

"Take a longer route, stay near but do not interrupt unless I give you the signal." Even forty metres behind me, the brat heard my instructions clearly. With a slight nod of his head, that I could not see, he disappeared, doubling back to come from the north.

_This was it._

I flew into the clearing, barely realising that my actions were too bold. My mind knew I should stop, to take the time to formulate a proper course of action. But sadly, my mind had no say, I was currently operating purely on heart.

I saw him fall. His cloak billowing in the breeze as he fell, making him appear as though he was floating. I was surprised yet again that my mind could catch such an insignificant detail as I sailed through the air, catching Sasuke's wrist before he could deliver what would have been the final blow.

For a single moment, time seemed to stand still…

I was hyperactively aware of everything around me. Itachi, lying almost dead beneath me, blood leaking out of both corners of his mouth, with his eyes wide open, but too dull to be truly coherent. I knew he would survive the injuries obtained today, he was unbelievably strong. He would make it.

Although, he would need to hold off by himself for just a little longer, because before me stood his younger brother. His wrist still firmly held in my hand. In his eyes laid an insanity that I could not comprehend. I could barely stand to gaze within them. I feared he would bring me down with him.

When the moment of calm before the storm was over. His vivid red eyes flicked up from his brother to meet my own silver ones. He looked so angry. His anger made me smile.

"You bitch." His tone was pure acid. My smile grew more pronounced.

"I see you're a little displeased, why so angry, Sasuke?" I cocked my head to the side, only to further taunt him.

He ripped his wrist from my grasp. The movement was lightning fast. I then realized that perhaps this would be harder than I'd thought. I did not let my doubt show.

My arm fell limply to my side as I awaited his reply. My body was coiled tightly, ready to strike.

"You traitor. You pathetic girl! Futilely in love with a monster. You truly plan to defend him?!" His tone was mocking but it did nothing to my state of mind. I was as calm as ever, fully aware of Itachi still beneath me, now fully conscious, staring up at me. Perhaps in shock? I did not turn to look.

Sasuke had moved back, once again with blinding speed. He now stood ten metres away. Ready for battle. If I should chose to engage him.

After nearly a minute with no reply he piped up again.

"Well?" Our gazes locked, but only more silence.

"Do you plan to defend him, Takara?"

I finally allowed myself one look at Itachi. His onyx eyes stared back, how much he could see at this point, I wasn't really sure. Perhaps he was already fully blind. The confusion within them was clear. But something else lay there, hidden just below the surface. Was it fear? For himself? For me? I did not take the time to figure it out. Instead I straightened up. Locked my eyes with the youngest Uchiha once more and replied.

"To the death."

And so the battle began.


	5. Midnight visit

* * *

AN: This one's SASUSAKU. I love them, I just can't help it! Though, I love NARUSAKU as well. But that's a new found love. SASUSAKU has been there since the very beginning.

* * *

His breath was slightly ragged. Hers was completely.

Sweat covered them both. She hoped he would mistake her tears for that.

Her heart seemed unable to slow, even several minutes after the act itself.

_She knew he could her that._

**She hated it.**

Sakura was mildly surprised when the Uchiha didn't flee instantly after having finished.

She hadn't imagined it could go any other way.

Yet instead, he now lay beside her. Completely motionless, save his chest rising and falling.

She felt odd. His presence was nearly unknown. Almost completely foreign.

She fleetingly wondered if this was truly the boy she and Naruto had sought after all these years.

She realised that boy probably no longer existed.

Unease manifested itself within her.

But why? Why had he come? Why was he here?

'Sakura' his voice was so much deeper than she was accustomed to. She always forgot that he was a man now.

'Sasuke…' Her voice not above a whisper.

'You're uneasy.' He stated plainly.

_Ah yes, she'd forgotten he was so good at reading people._

She didn't answer.

'Why?' he prompted.

'Why?' she replied, sitting up. Holding a sheet to cover herself.

She could not see much more then his outline in the darkness, but she knew he could see her every curve.

'Why what?' He answered casually.

'Why are you here?'

'You know why I came.'

'Just for… sex' She felt a small sting in her heart.'

'Sakura…' he said her name with nonchalance, like she didn't matter. His tone sounding almost mocking. 'Should there be another reason?'

She didn't answer right away, taking the time to let his cruelty sink it.

'No,' she finally concluded. 'But I wonder then, why me? Surely I'm not the only willing woman to sleep with you, Sasuke.'

He stood, moving to silently dress himself. She stayed where she was, listening to the stealth that existed even in his normal stepping. _A true shinobi._

She had already accepted that he would not give her an answer. His appearance here tonight would only be a mild blow to her sanity.

Though, he'd been quite rough with her physically. She was sure she'd have some bruises to explain.

'When I think of doing… this,' his voice seemed to reappear out of nowhere, like him. He was suddenly standing directly above her. She'd not sensed him even move.

'The only one I think of is _you_'

The next moment, he was gone.

A small amount of joy seemed to appear within her. She suddenly knew this would not be the last time Sasuke would pay her a midnight visit.


	6. Save your scissors

* * *

AN: More ItaTaka. Gawd they made me happy. :)

* * *

Anger pulsed through her at his words. His revelation that sill intended to die at his brother's hand was more than she could bear.

She turned to leave, having really nothing left to say. If she needed to bid farewell to her lover (though, come to think of it. The statement 'farewell' itself left a cruel whole in the pit of her stomach) she was going to do so right now.

Itachi was still turned facing away from her, but she knew he could hear her as she walked away.

She knew he wouldn't try to stop her. He was Itachi after all.

And so when a small 'Stay' was uttered in the form of a plea, her will quickly crumbled to ash.

Itachi never begged

And to be completely honest, I would have taken much less to make Takara stay.


End file.
